Property of Micheal Myers
by Kindred01
Summary: John is kidnapped by Doctor Wynn and Micheal isn't too happy about it.


John groaned as he opens his eyes, he winced at the bright white light and it made him close his eyes. His head was fuzzy and he felt sick he groaned as he rolled his head to the side he felt his baby roll and he sighed happily to know he was still alive and kicking. He went to move his hands and found he couldn't move them frowning he opens his eyes and glared at the rope warped around his wrists. "Finally you're awake." Came voice from the doorway.

John looked up and glared at the man that stood there smiling at him; he walked over to the teen and looked him up and down. "John Tate the son of Keri Tate aka Laurie Strode the Nephew of Michal Myers. Sorry, should I say his lover?"John glared at him even more as the man smiled at him "You are a marvel you know that?" He pressed his hands to the teen's stomach; John flinched as the man touched him "Oooh a strong kicker." The baby kicked the man's hand; John could feel him protesting at his mamma stress levels "Must take after his father?" He grinned "Good good."  
"Who the fuck are you?" John finally asked, pulling back the man looked at the teen.  
"Oh forgive me I am Doctor Wynn." John looked at him with a blank look. "You've not heard of me?"  
"Nope."  
"But you have heard of Doctor Loomis?" He asked the teen  
"Him I heard of." He told him  
"The Thorn Cult?"  
"Urrrh no." The doctor frowned as he looked at John as the teen tried to pull his hands-free.  
"Well, that doesn't matter." He sat standing up, he walked around John and pressed his hand to his shoulders and squeezed them. "What makes you so special I wonder? You're the only one in your family that he hasn't wanted to kill." He moved his hands up to the teen's throat and gave it a light Squeeze making John grunt.

He could feel the hands tighten around his throat making it hard to breathe. Pulling himself out of his thought Wynn pulled his hands away he brushed some dust off the young man shoulders, as John gasped for air he moved back round to face John and looked him over "Why did he not kill you? He has never shown interest in taken a lover before now?" He then looked down at the teen's baby bump "Or fathering child."  
"Why don't you ask him?" John scowled as he nodded towards the large man behind. Wynn spun around with wide eyes as he looked at the quiet man.  
"Michael?" He was shocked to see him so soon; he had thought it would be at least another hour before the killer arrives. "How nice to see you again." He tells him with a smile.

Michael pushes the Doctor to the side knocking him over, he hit his head on the way down leaving him dazed as the tall masked killer walks over to John; he cupped his face as he tried to see if there were any injuries. "We're okay." He smiled up at him as the masked man ran his thumb over the teen's bottom lip. "Now how about you untie me, your son is kicking my bladder." He mumbled. Wynn groaned as he pushed himself up as he held his head, he blinked a couple of times as he sees Michael untie the pregnant teen again.  
"M-Michael wait…" He stands up as blood runs down the side of his face. Turning around Michael walked up to Wynn and grabbed his throat and pinned him down onto the hospital bed.

Wynn's eyes widen as he tried to push the stronger man off himself as he watches the killer pull a large kitchen knife from his belt. "No Michael I'm your friend I only want to help, I took John to keep him safe!" He cried out, cocking his head to the side he turned and looked, John, as he held out the knife to him.  
"He doesn't see it that way." John sighed as he took the knife from his lover's hand. "My uncle is possessive and doesn't like it when other men touch what belongs to him. Well, Doc that includes me and his child as his property." He takes the knife into his hands and walks up close to Michael and kissed the side of his cheek or rather his cheek of his mask.  
"I-It was a miss-misunderstanding…" Wynn started to say but John pressed the tip of the knife to the Doctor's lips.  
"Shhh, it's a bit late to be begging."


End file.
